Composer Hunting
by Shaxra15
Summary: Sho has got the hots for Lightning and wants her help in getting rid of the Composer. At his request she is brought to Shibuya and is now partnered up with him. Join Light and Sho as they roam the streets and prepare to bring the Composer down, little do they know that Joshua has a card up his sleeve. One that will pit friend against friend and who ever fails must be Erased.
1. Chapter 1

The noise of people and traffic roused her. She slowly peeled open her eyes and when she realized she was laying on a scramble crossing, hastily got up. She stared out in confusement. A city? How had she gotten there?

A person standing near chucked. "Hey, Light. Ready to go now that you got your beauty nap?"

She quickly pulled out her blade and pressed it into his throat.

"Call me that again and you won't live to see another day." she breathed into his ear. "Haven't you ever heard of formal greetings."

The guy laughed. "Formal's garbage. CRUNCH. I throw it to the junk heap."

"Naive." she hissed.

"Soh-cah-toa."

[**YES MY POOR READERS! TURN BACK NOW OR FACE SHO'S POOR ATTEMPT AT WINNING OVER LIGHTNING!YES, THAT'S RIGHT! SHO AND LIGHTNING!]**

Lightning moaned as she waded through the busy streets of Shibuya. For reasons beyond her compression she had woken up here after the "crystal incident". What made it worse was that some 18 year kept following her. She tried to lose him in the crowds but he easily kept up.

"So are you gonna help me or not? I went through all the trouble of finding you and freeing you from Vahalla."

She abruptly turned around and grabbed him by his loose collar.

"Listen you! I need to get back, I don't know why I'm here but you need to take me back. I need to find my sister!"

Sho pulled her fists off his collar and rubbed his neck.

"She's gone and you know it."

Lightning looked down in defeat.

Sho then saw the opening and said, "Listen I really need your help. I mean you don't want poor, zetta me to have to face the same thing as you, do you?"

She rolled her eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

"I need your help in getting rid of the Composer."

* * *

**I'm not good at writing (as you can probably tell) but I hope to improve! Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Joshua sat at the roof top of 104, his feet hanging off. He silently tapped them as he listened the the rhythem of the people down below. The noise of individuality was certainly entertaining to listen to... if only Shades had caught sight of it before he was Erased. What a shame.

Suddenly he turned around as he heard footsteps coming toward him. When he saw who it was he chuckled.

"I thought I took care of you."

"Where's your beauty? As if a simple equation like that was enough to get rid of me. Not a possibility," The sly Sho replied.

"Why are you back? Still out to get Shibuya? Be the Composer?" Joshua asked, cocking his head to one side and smiling.

"Zetta heck yeah. You cheated me out of the game."

Joshua smiled smugly. "How's that?"

"If it weren't for your _pick_ Shibuya wouldn't even be around. Your lucky Phones' came through for you. You would have Erased Shibuya if it weren't for him. You don't deserve to be Composer, you hectophascal."  
"Oh, Pi-Face I see where your coming from but guess what? I don't care." was the Composer's reply. "What's your point?" He continued.

"You had assistance for the Game with the help of someone from another realm."

"And?"

"I think I should get a fair try for Shibuya too."

"Alright Sho, how about a Game to see who gets Shibuya?" Joshua sighed.

"Yes! That's where I was getting at!"

"I will allow you to have help from one person from any dimension you want. Who shall I summon?"

Sho smiled, "I want Claire Farron. She's all the zetta help I'll need."

Joshua closed his eyes for a moment and thought.

"Lightning, eh? This may be difficult because she's not even from our world. Hee hee. If I summon her she will lose all L'Cie abilities because of her current state. Are sure you still want her?"

"Sure as infinity."

Joshua chuckled.

"Now for the terms. If you and Lightning manage to defeat me, you will be Composer. If you lose...both you and your partner will both be Erased."

"Nice. Time equals?"

"Three days."

As Joshua said this, the red and black numbered timer appeared on Sho's hand. He stared at it.

"To think I would bear this as Shades did...But the thing about me... I'm not going to zetta lose!"

Joshua stood up and headed for the stairs that lead down, before he stepped down them he gave Sho a thumbs up. "She'll wake up at the Scramble Crossing in five minutes. Also if you want to protect the continuum of the RG...don't tell her you know about her from your secrete obsession of Final Fantasy ."

"Please excuse my dear aunt Sally."

"I'll take that as a yes Sir."

_**[LATER]**_

"So as you see, freeing you took up almost all my powers but I knew that you'd be the only one to help me bring this tyrant down. The Composer is nothing but pure evil. " Sho lied as he and Lightning were heading down Dogenzaka from 104.

"I'm having trouble following you Kid, this city seems fine to me."

"So did Cocoon till L'Cie hung about."

Lightning stopped walking. "You sure know a lot about Cocoon for someone from a different Time/Space Paradox as you claim."

"Any tree can drop an apple, I can drop the friggen moon!"

"Right..." Lightning was getting tired of the math geek talk but honestly didn't mind too much.

She resumed walking. They then reached Ramen Don. Sho walked right in, not even bothering to hold the door open for her, she noticed.

"Irasshai." the cook, Ken Doi, called to his new customers.

"I'll have a shoyu. You?" he looked toward Lightning.

Lightning looked at the menu and quickly picked miso ramen.

"Be right up!"

Sho pulled up a chair and sat. Lightning followed.

She then noticed his hand.

"What that?" she asked.

"Oh that? It's the Timer. Pretty much after the Composer held me down at gunpoint he slapped this on me and if I don't bring him down before it hits zero I'll be Erased."

Lightning stared at the timer as she thought. This Timer sounded a lot like her old brand...complete the Focus or face a terrible fate...

"I'll help you as long as I'm returned back to Vahalla when this is over." She finally gave in.

"Soh-cah-toa. With your help we'll bring him down in 299,792,458 m/s."

"The speed of light."

"After we're done eating we should hit the shops. Get you a normal outfit. You might attract attention from cosplayers and fans with your getup."

"What?"

"It's just part of the equation, okay?" Sho said as he rudely slurped his noodles.

"Then what? I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing."

"Then...we play the Game." Sho smiled.

* * *

I hope to improve, thank you for reading :)


End file.
